Seiya's Mistake
by pisces-twins
Summary: Seiya, Hyoga, Shun and the girls are all in an abandoned cabin, on a skiing holiday. What will happen to Seiya when he makes a mistake! Please reveiw.


**Seiya's Mistake**

Seiya sat in his room still contemplating which girl he should choose; I mean he knew that all of the girls were _madly _in love with him. He smiled; they were all infatuated with him!

"Ahh" he sighed, "I can't help the fact that I'm so attractive!"

He smirked, looking at the picture of Shaina. She wasn't wearing much; she was wearing a bright pink bikini and yellow leg warmers with matching stilettos, which all totally clashed with her bogey-green hair. Apart from that she was rather attractive. He had taken this picture when they were hiking on Mount Everest together in the middle of a blizzard, he had taken the outfit specially, and it was basically a slightly smaller version of what she usually wore; so he was confused when she said she didn't want to wear it. But she eventually warmed to the idea after a bit of whisky.

"Hehe" he chuckled to himself, such fond memories, of course there was the minor fact she got major frostbite and pneumonia, in fact she was lucky to have any of her digits left. But she soon recovered after about six months of antibiotics and excruciating pain from the frostbite; it had taken a few hours to get those stilettos off...

But she looked good, that's all that counts in the end, even though he was the only one there to see her and he had been wearing several layers of ski suits and various other garments, it was still a fond memory. He wondered why she had been so angry with him after that; that was something he really couldn't comprehend.

He looked over at his bedroom door where Shaina, Saori and Miho (two other girls that were _insanely _in love with him) all awaited his decision. He cupped his head in his hands and stared down at the wooden floor; they (Seiya, Hyoga, Shaina, Saori, Miho and Shun) were all on a skiing holiday in the middle of nowhere; staying in an abandoned cabin. When he was sure of his decision he stood up and walked over to the door, but hesitated; he knew who he was going to choose, but the others would rip him apart! Saori was a powerful (_mad)_ Goddess, other wise known as Athena; the Goddess of WAR, and he wouldn't like to get on her bad side. Shaina on the other hand could always electrocute him with her 1200-volt cobra attack, and we all know Seiya, don't think he'd survive that! He says he'll never lay a hand on a woman but that's what he said when lying half-dead on the floor with Shaina standing over him. Miho could always batter him to death with her frying pan, or strangle him with her apron, or even hire a hit man and she was good friends with Ikki.

He turned the handle and opened the door, immediately his "_special senses" _kicked in and he could feel all the hatred in the room, bouncing back and forth from each girl. They all stared at him and he took a step backwards; this brave warrior suddenly filled with fear. He looked around the room; Miho was gone and Marine was sitting at the window; blocking any attempt of escape. Shaina jumped up and grabbed his arm; pulling him towards her, but Saori was too quick and grabbed his other arm pulling him towards her. The door burst open and in came Miho with a frying pan, glaring at them with a glint of anger and malice in her eyes. Saori started glowing and Miho was blown back slamming the door behind her. There was a loud clatter then silence and suddenly Miho burst back through the door causing it to come off it's hinges; she charged at them; frying pan held up high; ready to smash them to pieces!

"AAAHHHRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Miho. Seiya took this sudden movement as an advantage to escape and ran towards another door which led to the bathroom; locking it quickly, he stepped away from it and fell into the tub, as the door banged; causing it to crack a bit.

"SEIYA!! COME HERE NOW!!!!" cried somebody although he could not make out who over all the noise and commotion being made, one time he thought he heard someone say "blow it down!" or "get an axe!" and then

"No! We might hurt him!"

"That's what I will do when he gets out of there!"

He got carefully out of the tub; rubbing his head,

"I just need a little more time!" he said looking round for some source of escape, but could find none. After a while the noise calmed down until there was nothing to be heard apart from the occasional mutter to himself. Finally he decided to break a whole in the wall with his meteors and call for Hyoga to help him, but thought the better of it. So in the end he was again faced to his unknown fate that only his female _"companions" _could decide.

He swung the door open and saw a big figure in the corner of the room. He blinked and looked closer trying to make out who it was. He took a step forward and gasped at what he saw; Shiana and Marine!! Kissing!!

"SHAINA!!" he shouted, he thought for a moment that his heart had been broken; Shaina was the one he had chosen! "I was gonna choose you!" he muttered. Was she not attracted to him any more? Was he not incredibly _cute?_ No, it was physically impossible to not be attracted to him! He grabbed his face; shaking his head; stepping backwards and bumped into someone. He turned around and saw Saori; holding up something,

"I got the-" she started to say but quickly put the thing she was holding behind her back and looked away; whistling. Seiya looked behind her at the door she had just come out of...

"My bedroom?" He said, quite stunned and stupefied. "What do you have behind your back?" he said. She tried to keep it away from him, but he was too quick and grabbed it. He stared down at it in horror, "my... my... my porn!!"

"Seiya, Sieya, Sieya..." said Shaina, shaking her head.

"I WAS GONNA CHOOSE YOU!!" he screamed at Saori.

"You were?" said Saori

"YOU WERE?" said Shaina, struck with anger and hatred, "YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA PICK ME??!!"

"I did?"

"YOU DID?" shouted Saori, starting to glow.

"NO! No! I pick all of you!" he said starting to sound worried and fearful.

"Ew" said Marine, with a disgusted look on her face. Seiya bolted for the door shouting "HYOGA!! MIHO! SHUN! HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" he opened the door to the outside forest and waded through the snow. He saw blonde hair sticking out from behind a tree. "Hyoga!" he muttered to himself, coming up to the tree to see... "MIHO! SHUN! HYOGA!........ NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His cry echoed through out the forest; causing birds to flutter away and caw. He fell to the ground; so traumatized that he was unconscious. Shaina (the girls had followed him outside) rubbed her hands together and laughed manically, and the others joined in, "he shall never know... HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

By Aqua and Marine (not Seiya's sister)


End file.
